


I'll Stay With You Always

by blue_assassin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But with a happy ending, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders era, Remus feels like a monster, Remus needs a hug, Sad, Sirius Is A Good Boyfriend, Sirius helps Remus, after the full moon, angst kinda, bad full moon, established wolfstar, james was an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin
Summary: Remus has a particularily bad transformation and Sirius is there to make him feel better.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	I'll Stay With You Always

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, mio cari  
> Soooo, I legit just found this ship and I've fallen so hard for it, it's not even funny. So here's a nice oneshot cause I quiznacking can!

It had been an especially bad full moon, both for Remus and Sirius. With James in the hospital wing and Peter at home for the holidays, it had been up to Sirius to keep him in check. Naturally, it had also been one of Remus’s more aggressive nights. He had tried to stay with him the entire night, but a particularly nasty claw to face had forced him to retreat to one of the empty bedrooms in the Shrieking Shack. There, he was able to change back, bandage up the gashes across his cheekbone, and wait for the howls and screams from his friend to dissipate. 

It was almost dawn before Remus’s cries turned into whines, then died down to silence. When he felt that it was safe to go back, he quickly changed into Padfoot and crept back in the room. There, he found Remus, back in human form, curled into himself and sobbing on the floor. There was a deep gash that lead from his left shoulder to his hip, several cuts on his face and arms, and his hand looked as if someone had pounded it with a spiked mallet. Immediately changing back to human form, he ran up to the trembling boy and pulled him into his arms. Remus flinched away, trying to pull back and Sirius looked down at him in confusion.

“Remus?” he asked, “What’s wrong?”

“J-just go away, Sirius,” Remus muttered, “You shouldn’t be here.”

Sirius ducked down to look his boyfriend square in the eye, “Remus? Hey, Moony, look at me.” he tilted they boy’s face towards his, “What’s the matter?”

Remus looked up at Sirius, pain both emotional and physical written on his face, before leaping up and running as fast as his injured body would allow.

Sirius jumped up after him, sprinting to catch up, but Remus was surprisingly fast, even with multiple injuries, and they were halfway across the grounds before he caught up to him, both boys falling heavily onto a fallen log. There was a moment of silence as they caught their breath before Sirius was finally able to ask, “Remus, honestly, what’s upsetting you?”

There was another moment of hesitation as Remus looked over at Sirius and a dam seemed to break behind his eyes. He threw himself into his boyfriend’s arms and sobbed into his shoulder.

Sirius stumbled back a bit, but soon recovered and pulled Remus to his chest fiercely, “Wha-Hey. Hey, it’s alright, Moons, I got you. You’re okay.”

“B-But I’m not, Pads. I’m not.” Tears streamed down Remus’s face, “I-I’m a monster, Sirius.” he put a hand on the gash on Sirius’s face and traced it lightly with his finger, “I cut you. I probably would have killed you, and James and Peter, if they had been her. I’m dangerous and evil. You guys should be afraid of me, not hanging out with me. I don’t deserve that.”

“Oh, Remus,” Sirius pulled Remus tightly against him, running a hand through his hair.

The younger boy sniffed again, “I hate myself. If-if I had been more careful, you and the others would have never found out and none of this would have ever happened. I’m broken, Sirius. I’m a monster and a danger to anyone who gets close to me. I’m better off alone.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Sirius cried. He took Remus’s face in his hands to look at him better, “You aren’t a monster. You aren’t evil. Would such an evil person cry purely because they worried about their friend? Would a monster tell the people he loved to leave because he thought it was for the best? Would a monster think any of the things you think about yourself? Would a monster stay up until near midnight to help their hopeless boyfriend with his potions essay?”

That got a small chuckle out of Remus, “N-no.”

“You are amazing, Remus. Don’t you think even for a minute that you are anything less than wonderful because you aren’t. I love you, Moony, and I can take a few hits to be there for you so you know it.”

Remus nuzzled into Sirius’s chest a bit more, “Thanks, Pads.”

“Anytime, Moony.” Sirius smiled and kissed his head before picking him up bridal style and carrying him out of the Shrieking Shack, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was that any good? I hope so. Though I love love love Harry Potter, I've never written any fanfics for it, so I hope Moony and Pads aren't too OOC. If they are, oh well, there'll be others to improve with.


End file.
